Desde ese día
by OM-Austria
Summary: Siempre hay historias que merecen ser contadas, la vida cada día nos da mucho material... El tiempo de Austria y Hungría no se reduce a unos pocos años: Han sido siglos en los cuales grandes eventos fueron marcando su relación, eventos felices, tristes, dolorosos, pero recuerdos invaluables para ellos y para quienes los vivieron a su lado. Clasificado T para su seguridad xDD


Densos nubarrones avanzaban traídos por el viento que golpeaba su rostro. Elizabeta sentía una honda tristeza contemplando aquella llanura que poco a poco se terminaría convirtiendo en un cruento campo de batalla: Imaginaba a los soldados caídos que ofrendaban su vida a Dios y en su nombre, no podría evitar pensar en cuales de aquellos valientes caballeros a su lado serían abatidos por el acero de los enemigos… Sin embargo el mayor de los temores era sobre sí misma, ella sabía a la perfección que una derrota significaría poner en grave peligro Buda y seguramente al final en esclavitud bajo el yugo de Imperio Otomano.

Hungría recordaba melancólicamente a su Ejército Negro, se perdía en aquellos brillantes días en que dirigía a sus huestes junto con Matías Corvino: Aquel rey verdaderamente vivía para servirle, antes que su jefe se había convertido en su leal defensor, en su mejor amigo… Sin embargo contaban 35 años desde su desaparición y aquellos que heredaron la Corona de San Esteban no eran reyes más que de nombre, incapaces de ejercer un gobierno de altura y sumiendo a todo su pueblo en la guerra y el hambre.

Uno de esos herederos, Luis II, estaba a su derecha completamente inmóvil con su mirada perdida en las nubes que presagiaban una tormenta prodigiosa, Luis parecía buscar en las alturas la respuesta a sus plegarias por victoria: Estaba de lo más asustado y deseaba huir de aquella planicie capital, pero sabía que esa era su mejor oportunidad para demostrarle a su gente que era el mejor Rey para la Corona Sagrada… Elizabeta no podía reprimir un sentimiento de ternura, el rey parecía un niño asustado, así que le obsequió una sonrisa tan cálida como pudo hacerla…

– Majestad, ¿Teme usted algo? – preguntó Hungría al ver que su sonrisa no surtía efecto

– Solo que llueva demasiado esta tarde Señorita Hedervary – contestó el monarca notando que estaba preocupando de más a Elizabeta

– Podemos retirarnos un poco más hacia Buda si lo desea Señor, no me agradan estos pantanos

– Atrás tenemos los bosques Señorita y los turcos vienen a pie, si retrocedemos hacia el poblado la batalla se tornará en un Poitiers para nosotros como lo fue para Francia –

– Pero… –

– Tenga fe señorita Hedervary, Dios no la abandonará en manos de los moros – le interrumpió el soberano mientras bajaba la visera de su casco y se ponía a galope hacia el campamento magiar improvisado al pie de una pequeña colina

El sol de mediodía luchaba ahora por abrirse paso entre las negras nubes, se contaba algunos rayos que puntualmente iluminaban partes de la inmensa llanura que se extendía hacia el norte bordeada allá al este por las marismas y por pequeñas colinas al oeste, un pequeño bosque de hayas y robles se extendía en dirección hacia el poblado que estaba casi desierto cuando las tropas pasaron por el…

Era imperativo detener el avance de Solimán por Europa del Este, desde Viena y Aquisgrán tropas se dirigían para apoyar a los magiares, ya sea en la reconquista de sus territorios al sur, defender Buda o para detener un eventual avance hacia territorio austriaco, territorio del Sacro Imperio… Por ahora solo unos pocos refuerzos se habían agregado al ejército dirigido por el Rey, por los eclesiásticos y la más alta nobleza húngara que luchaba por mantener su libertad, al precio que fuera necesario…

– ¡Los turcos Monseñor, los turcos! – Bajaban gritando los siervos del Arzobispo de Kalocsa mientras eran perseguidos de cerca por el enemigo

– ¿Esos son rumelios no? – Preguntó el rey anonadado por un traje de batalla que nunca había visto

– Es la vanguardia del ejército de Solimán, aunque pareciera que están demasiado adelantados – señalaba el prelado a sus capitanes

– Es necesario ir a su encuentro entonces ¡Preparad los cañones! – gritó su compañero el Arzobispo de Esztergom

– ¡Dios nos auxilie: San Esteban a la batalla! – gritaba Pablo Tomori galopando hacia el pie de la colina seguido por toda su unidad

Los rumelios no se intimidaron ni bajaron su velocidad, desenvainando sus cimitarras y poniendo de frente otros su alabardas estaban dispuestos a morir por su jefe y por su fe, podían tener cualquier emoción excepto el miedo y así lo hicieron notar a los húngaros que fueron a rechazarlos, poco a poco fueron siendo menguados por la caballería ligera y la infantería, los cañones ni siquiera habían sido disparados… Empezaban a huir unos cuantos de nuevo hacia la terraza, los caballeros temerosos de encontrar una emboscada y perder tan beneficiosa posición les dejaron huir.

– Monseñor, ahora no tengo dudas de que la Media Luna será detenida en este lugar – dijo optimista el rey retirándose el casco que empezaba a incomodarle

– Alteza, deberíamos de perseguirles, estaremos mejor ubicados en la terraza que aquí tan cerca de las marismas – opinó Elizabeta que estaba sentada a la mesa bajo su tienda, conversando con algunos nobles

– Señorita Hedervary, debería tener más fe en Dios todopoderoso, en nuestra Sagrada Corona, y confianza en su rey y ministros que somos muy versados en estrategias de guerra – dijo sonriendo monseñor Tomori

* * *

Austria llevaba ya más de 2 días de viaje a todo galope desde Viena, apenas había parado un par de veces por alimento y un caballo de refresco, no hablaba con nadie sintiendo valioso cada segundo con el imperativo de alcanzar a las fuerzas húngaras antes que estas encontraran a las tropas de Solimán… Por medio de espías su jefe se enteró días atrás del portentoso ejército que había de enfrentar Elizabeta y su rey, de las armas de fuego que llevaban en gran cantidad y la devastación de las que estas eran capaces, o se armaban los húngaros de igual forma o perderían la batalla irremediablemente.

Pero sabía perfectamente que ni Elizabeta Hedervary ni Luis II se quedarían en Buda esperando noticias mientras todo el ejército posible se movilizaba hacia el sur, esperaba al menos alcanzarles tan cerca de la capital como fuera posible, así que exigía a su montura al máximo…

* * *

- Es cerca de la hora octava – dijo uno de los clérigos observando la posición del sol de verano que las nubes apenas permitía llegar a ellos

- ¡Solimán se acerca! - bajaba gritando uno de los exploradores

La hora de la verdad había llegado para el ejército, Elizabeta giró su vista hacia el bosque en el cual ella deseaba estar esperando para emboscar a las tropas musulmanas… Contemplaba el cielo que cada vez se oscurecía más hacia el oeste, parecía que la tormenta se acercaba con los otomanos.

– Mi señora, tome por favor – ofrecía un escudero el estandarte bordado con las armas de Hungría

– Llévalo contigo hasta aquel bosque, te lo ruego – respondió al escudero dedicándole una suave mirada con sus ojos esmeralda

– Señora, ¿Piensa huir de la batalla? –

– No lo sé, solo espero no tener qué… –

Algunas cabezas empezaban a asomar en la cima de las colinas, casi al momento algunas balas de piedra y flechas empezaban a caer sobre el campamento húngaro, los clérigos se santiguaban al estruendo y los más sencillos infantes pensaban que Satanás en verdad venía con aquel ejército.

"¡Alá es el más grande!" gritaban los turcos mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra los caballeros cristianos que invocando a San Esteban esperaban un poco a recibir el embate de los ejércitos de Solimán el Magnífico.

Elizabeta galopó hacia la terraza de la colina llevando valientemente su unidad a la batalla, sin embargo al observar que sobre el norte las tropas turcas intentaban atenazar al ejército, avanzó con celeridad hacia ellos "Sin cuartel a los enemigos" oyó del rey como última indicación.

* * *

Roderich había llegado al Palacio Hedervary la noche anterior, y a pesar de tener los riñones molidos y sin haber dormido desde hacía 3 días se negó a prolongar su parada, tomó uno de los caballos de Elizabeta y partió como los sirvientes le habían indicado en dirección de Mohács, estaba a más de un día a toda velocidad y según los criados hacía más de una semana que su señora había partido con los ejércitos del Rey… "No puede ser tarde, no puede serlo"

* * *

Sadiq observaba atentamente el avance cristiano, esperaba el momento perfecto para hacer el movimiento que su jefe le había solicitado desde hace muchísimo tiempo… Alzando la mano a sus tiradores, dio la señal de cargar y apuntar… "¡Fuego!" resonó su voz en aquel campo e instantáneamente todo frente a él se llenó de humos, los caballos aterrados retrocedían desobedeciendo a sus jinetes

El caos se apropiaba de las tropas húngaras, desordenadamente algunos empezaban a huir: Hacia el Danubio cruzando las marismas, hacia el bosque del norte, hacia el poblado del este… Huir de aquellos artefactos infernales de los turcos era primordial para la gente de a pie.

A los caballeros se les detenía en seco camino de la terraza, los musulmanes empezaban a hacerlos retroceder hacia las marismas y les cortaban el pasaje por el norte, debían rebatirlos o morirían en aquellas aguas infectas… Mientras tanto Hungría luchaba por evitar el movimiento de tenaza sobre sus tropas, pero estaba claramente superada en número y uno a uno sus soldados caían por las flechas, por la espada o por los mosquetes, no tardó mucho en encontrarse rodeada por el enemigo y apenas quedaban a su lado algunos infantes, "No podré ayudarlos…" pensaba Elizabeta con tristeza y llenándose poco a poco de furia: "Pelear en este terreno era una estupidez, lo sabía"

Notó Sadiq la situación de Elizabeta, era una oportunidad para no desperdiciarla: Tomo uno de los cañones de sus soldados y empezó a acercarse con paso marcial hacia la húngara que tenía sus ojos en los que la rodeaban… Aquella mujer no le temía, no se doblegaba ante su poderío militar y era desesperante.

Algunos soldados intentaron detener su plan y todos fallaron, no eran rivales para alguien con sus habilidades bélicas, apuntó y tranquilamente descargó contra la bella mujer… Con un grito desgarrador le quedó claro que la había alcanzado, y aunque estaba consciente de que no podría detenerla solo con ello, estaba seguro que opondría menor resistencia y se rendiría ante un hecho irremediable… Elizabeta huyó como pudo hacia el bosque de robles que se encontraba a casi una milla de distancia, Sadiq seguro de su victoria corrió a descargar el resto de su furia contra el ejército que estaba prácticamente vencido…

El Rey vio correr a Elizabeta hacia el norte, llevaba su mano sobre el costado y parecía que correr se había vuelto para ella una tarea titánica, hubiera querido ir en su auxilio pero inclusive él estaba ya condenado a perecer víctima no de los enemigos sino de las marismas de las que con tanta insistencia la señorita Hedervary le aconsejó huir… Un turco sin embargo se acercaba para rematar la faena.

* * *

Austria había cruzado aquel poblado desolado prácticamente, excepto por algunos villanos a quienes el sonido de los cascos de su caballo inquietó y se asomaron por el resquicio de una puerta, y que quedaron pronto enceguecidos por el polvo que a su paso levantaba el veloz galope.

Cruzó hacia el bosque ya que por la experiencia de los siglos sabía que Elizabeta gustaba de pelear en aquellos terrenos que tanto facilitaban sus emboscadas, debía tener cuidado o ella misma podía cazarlo en un descuido. Sin embargo a lo lejos una tela blanca se movía aleatoriamente, como perdida… El hombre que la llevaba se veía muy joven además de ser bastante bajito, Roderich lo recordaba de su última embajada en casa de Hungría, debía ser su escudero…

- ¡Soy amigo, identifícate! – gritó Austria al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada por si había por accidente delatado su posición

- ¡Mi Señor… auxilio, auxilio! – Decía con voz muy agitada el hombre bajito que corría en su dirección – Es mi Señora – dijo ya de frente tras recuperar el aliento – Está muy herida y me envió a buscar ayuda… -

El esfuerzo de poco más de 3 días sin descanso cabalgando desde Viena había sido en vano, tiempo era lo que hacía falta a aquellos desdichados hombre que seguramente, si Elizabeta ha sido herida y pide auxilio, estarán siendo masacrados por los musulmanes… "¿En qué parte del bosque se puede encontrar Elizabeta? ¿Qué tan graves serán sus heridas?" se preguntaba Roderich mientras cabalgaba desesperadamente evitando por poco las ramas que amenazaban tirarlo de su montura… Su mismo pánico evito que preguntara al escudero la ubicación de Hungría, era un estúpido por dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por su culpa y no razonar lo que debía hacer, ahora se encontraba al borde sur de aquel bosque que aunque pequeño era lo suficientemente grande y enredado como para perderse… Para su suerte Elizabeta Hedervary no se había introducido mucho él, estaba apenas visible pero cerca del sendero, apoyada sobre un inmenso roble y con la mano en su costado manchado…

Roderich saltó de la montura y rasgando su capa para hacer vendajes interrogaba a Elizabeta sobre la batalla, ella trataba de contener sus lágrimas pero no sabía cuánto más podría soportarlo…

– ¿Qué hacías sin tu armadura, sin la cota de malla siquiera? – Dijo él muy molesto mientras rasgaba el costado manchado del traje de guerra de Elizabeta

– No se puede pelear a gusto con ellas puestas – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que brotaban de sus bellos ojos esmeraldas

– Vamos debo sacarte de aquí… te llevaré a Buda – dijo Roderich una vez terminó de vendarle y tomándola entre sus brazos

A pesar de las nubes que presagiaban tormenta desde la mañana, el atardecer era digno de retratarse en un óleo… era increíble que tras aquella matanza que dejaban atrás, la naturaleza premiara a aquellos que sobrevivieron con un espectáculo tan maravilloso…

- Lo lamento pero no podremos detenernos esta noche a descansar – dijo Roderich mientras aumentaba la velocidad enfilado hacia el norte por el camino de tierra que cruzaba el poblado que los turcos empezarían en poco a saquear – Tengo el imperativo de ponerte a salvo en Buda, fueron órdenes de mi jefe y el de Sacro Imperio –

Ella no contestó nada, solo bajó su cabeza aprobando y dejo que el peso de su cuerpo recayera sobre Roderich… El respetó su silencio, comprendía la mezcolanza de sentimientos que había en su corazón: Ira, miedo, tristeza, melancolía, incertidumbre… además del dolor que su heridas le provocaban, era lo mejor dejarla descansar tanto como fuera posible en una montura que volaba por las llanuras húngaras al lado del Danubio. La noche era clara a pesar de que la luna menguaba y estaba a punto de desaparecer "Si la media luna fuera la que decreciera…" pensó Roderich amargamente...

Elizabeta no despertó en la mañana cuando Roderich hizo el cambio de montura en la posta de Ercsi, parecía que tenía fiebre y aquello le preocupaba muchísimo, su respiración era agitada y por intervalos se detenía angustiosamente… sin espacio como para tomar su comida puso marcha a una velocidad que seguramente exigía de su equino el máximo esfuerzo, era una suerte que Budapest estuviera cerca ya, de lo contrario se podía encontrar con una situación delicada.

- Señorita Hedervary… – dijo Austria al sentir que aquel cuerpo empezaba a agitarse – Lamento haber llegado tan tarde… – aunque lo había reprimido la tarde anterior su culpa no hacía más que incrementar con el paso de cada segundo

- ¿Tarde? ¿Acaso estoy ya en manos de Sadiq? – Dijo ella levantando su cabeza para cruzar sus ojos esmeralda con los amatistas de él – Has llegado a tiempo… no hubiese podido correr más allá del poblado, ni siquiera hubiese opuesto resistencia por el dolor… Soy un país sin jefe ahora señor Edelstein, creo que eso me sentencia… - remató con suma tristeza - … a morir –

– Ni lo pienses, sería una sentencia de muerte para mí también si la más fuerte de las naciones europeas desapareciera… ¿Qué oportunidad tendría yo de huir de esa suerte? – indicó él mientras reía, ella hizo lo mismo al ver que no pudo engañarlo

Sin embargo poco antes de llegar a Buda, Roderich notó que ella se inclinaba poco a poco hacía el frente y a su izquierda… parecía que la fiebre volvía a hacerse presente y ella no respondía ni a los golpecitos que le daba en sus manos.

La entrada a Buda fue todo menos triunfal, Elizabeta Hedervary regresaba inconsciente y traída por un caballero austriaco, el Rey y sus ministros, comandantes y el resto de la nobleza no se divisaban ni a lo lejos… Algo malo había ocurrido para que se suscitaran aquellos eventos tan inesperados.

El Palacio Hedervary parecía un hormiguero entre tanto siervo que corría, por una bacía, por agua, en busca del cirujano, buscaban como auxiliar cada uno a su Señora en lo mejor que podían, a Roderich lo relevaron de su tarea de transportarla en el momento en que puso un pie en la mansión, él solo podía seguir a los ayudas de cámara a cierta distancia y lo dejaron fuera de los aposentos de la dueña de la casa… Es cierto que eran hospitalarios con el extranjero, pero parecía mucho más una obligación que agradecimiento…

Una vez el cirujano salió de las habitaciones de Elizabeta, Roderich preguntó muy preocupado por ella "¿Se pondrá bien?" con lo que consiguió que el cirujano se riera de su angustia "Creo que usted sabe que no puede morir por una simple herida, ustedes son especiales y muy interesantes a la vista de nuestra ciencia" respondió y se retiró…

No dejaron que entrara a verla, al tiempo que una mesnada se formaba en el patio principal de la Casa, la llegada de los turcos era algo indiscutible y debían estar preparados para evitar que capturaran a Hungría… la seguridad dentro del palacio también se veía redoblada, y los guardias no eran especialmente muy educados, parecía que todo el edificio, desde sus ocupantes y hasta los muebles querían que el Austriaco se volviera a casa tan pronto como fuera posible.

Él por otra parte no tenía la intención de pasar la noche en aquella ciudad, los eventos de Mohács lo obligaban a partir a Viena para informar a su jefe de ellos tan pronto como fuera posible, después de todo estaba en juego la misma Elizabeta y su libertad… Austria conocía a la perfección que un país sin jefe está condenado a morir, no puede luchar sin un líder y era lo que pasaba con Hungría… Aunque la mayor parte de su territorio y su gente fueran controlados por el jefe del Imperio Otomano, Elizabeta estaba bajo su cuidado aún… debía encontrar la forma de que el jefe de Austria se convirtiera en el jefe de Hungría para salvarla, y estaba confiado en que su jefe no se aprovecharía de la situación para convertir a los húngaros en sirvientes…

Con el abrigo de una noche ya sin luna Roderich Edelstein iba camino de Viena, con su pensamiento únicamente en proteger a Elizabeta Hedervary, debía ir y volver antes de una semana si quería lograrlo esta vez a tiempo.


End file.
